Alérian 25 - Le choeur des Dragons
by iloveharlock
Summary: Euryale la dernière Gorgone se dresse sur la route d'Alérian. Comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme est déterminé à jeter toutes ses forces et tout son coeur dans la bataille. Il sait avoir affaire à forte partie et à juste titre il ne sous-estime nullement son adversaire. Pourtant, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de gagner pour pouvoir continuer à veiller sur les univers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, l'Arcadia, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Après avoir laissé sa belle-mère se reposer dans la serre surchauffée de la villa d'Heiligenstadt, Alérian avait été retrouver son père au bar de la piscine couverte.

\- Je croyais avoir mauvaise mine mais Chalandra me bat malheureusement à plates coutures ! Que diagnostique le médecin ?

\- Une anémie généralisée, et dont il n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine, soupira Albator. Et le fait qu'elle ait largement dépassé les trois mois de grossesse rend plus délicat encore le traitement minimal pour au moins lui conserver des forces.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, mon grand chéri, se contenta de remarquer le grand brun balafré.

\- En effet. Et comme il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une blessure physique, les larmes de Dragons ne peuvent la guérir.

Albator posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils à la crinière d'acajou qui tremblait légèrement.

\- Je crois que tu as largement ta dose de soucis. Je peux me charger des miens. Chalandra et moi apprécions que tu aies pris le temps de venir nous visiter, sans parler d'Enysse et d'Aérandor ravis de voir leur frère.

\- Si le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique ne m'avait pas convoqué, tu peux croire que je ne serais pas là, papa ! Non pas que je me désintéresse de votre situation…

\- Je sais, assura rapidement Albator. Il te reste une Gorgone à dégommer !

\- Sans compter son avant-garde les Kerstiens qui sont en réalité ses gardiens et qui se servaient des Varians en guise de sacrifices aux Dorkeurs pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces et maintenir le status quo de non-agression ! ragea Alérian en se ranimant légèrement.

* * *

Délaissant la piscine, les deux hommes avaient rejoint la lumière du jour, au salon donnant sur les fontaines latérales du domaine.

Albator avait rempli deux verres d'une liqueur très sucrée avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- Donc c'est bien Talboïne la Leadeuse des Kerstiens qui avait ordonné au Dorkeur de te gober et de te ramener ?

Alérian acquiesça.

\- Ses intentions me demeurent nébuleuses, j'avoue, fit-il en esquissant une grimace. Elle me fait avaler par ce monstre, ensuite elle n'a eu de cesse de me caresser dans le sens du poil, alors qu'en réalité Euryale la dernière Gorgone a toujours eu comme objectif de me vaporiser !

\- De fait, ces agissements sont à contre-courant les uns des autres.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- D'autant plus que d'après ton récit, tu as cramé sa sœur qui était, avec les Varians le seul rempart des Kerstiens si jamais Euryale pétait les plombs !

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme.

\- Sténo devait être prisonnière depuis bien longtemps et vraiment désespérée pour supplier que je la « suicide », soupira Alérian en passant les doigts dans les mèches blanches de sa chevelure. Ça, je crois que les Kerstiens ne s'y attendaient pas !

Albator ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Toi, tu es demeuré fidèle à ta ligne de conduite, releva-t-il. Tu es sur le sentier de la guerre contre les Gorgones. Donc à moins que Sténo t'aurait fait allégeance, tu avais à la faire brûler !

Alérian quitta son fauteuil pour faire quelques pas.

\- Denver m'a filé un sacré coup de patte juste au bon moment, sourit-il en se souvenant du feu dévastateur du Dragon de Poche !

\- Mais ça ne suffira pas face à Euryale, j'imagine ? reprit son père.

\- Le Triangle de Feu. Si seulement j'avais idée de ce que cela peut bien être ! ? ragea Alérian. Et il semble que ce soit la seule arme vraiment efficace contre Euryale… Va me falloir repartir en investigations dès que j'en aurai avec le Conseil Galactique.

\- Que te veulent-ils ? s'inquiéta Albator.

\- Aucune idée… Enfin, si, sans doute se plaindre d'absence de résultats et des menaces qui ne cessent de se multiplier dans les univers ! Je vais en prendre plein la tête !

\- Warius ne te laissera pas tomber ! assura le grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- Je sais, mais c'est quand même bien à moi de répondre de ce qui se passe sur le terrain ! Et je me vois mal faire une démonstration de surnaturel face à ces délégués de toutes les nations…

\- Je serai de tout cœur avec toi.

\- Merci, papa.

Enysse et Aérandor venant les rejoindre, le père et le fils oublièrent un moment les propos fâcheux pour les câliner et leur faire oublier un tant soit peu l'état de leur mère.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

La station spatiale mobile abritant les instances Militaires de l'Alliance Galactique, en orbite de la Terre, Alérian avait revêtu son uniforme de colonel du _Firestarter_.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? avait proposé son père.

\- Non, tu as plus ta place ici. Je suis grand, je ne cesse de te le répéter tout en ne cessant de rechercher ton soutien. Il n'est que temps que j'affronte mes épreuves en sachant juste que ton âme est avec la mienne même si tu n'es pas physiquement présent.

\- Courage. Ils ne vont pas t'épargner. Et dire qu'ils ont un jour commandé des vaisseaux et été dans ta situation. Mais à présent ce ne sont plus que des bureaucrates sans envergure !

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec eux, papa. Tout ce que toi et moi avons vécu en direct, ils l'ont effectivement vécu de derrière leurs bureaux, subissant les envahisseurs successifs. Ils se sont rassemblés pour un front commun.

\- En ce cas, ils ne devraient pas mettre au pilori leur meilleur élément ! grinça encore Albator.

Son fils eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Ils peuvent même me mettre au trou, je saurai toujours m'en échapper pour poursuivre mes propres projets ! Franchement, je ne m'en fais pas trop. Ils veulent m'entendre, ils n'auraient pas dû me donner l'occasion de l'ouvrir !

\- Bien, mon grand, ne te laisse pas faire !

Alérian opina du chef, cala la casquette au creux de son bras et monta dans la voiture devant le conduire à la navette qui le mènerait alors à la station spatiale de l'Etat-Major de l'Alliance Galactique.

Alérian siffla entre ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Décidément, vous manquez singulièrement de répartie dans cette famille ! gloussa celui qui se tenait déjà dans le hall d'attente de l'Amphithéâtre de l'Alliance Galactique.

\- Mais, ce n'est que moi qui…

\- Et je t'ai rappelé il y a peu que je suis responsable de chacun de mes officiers !

Warius tira légèrement sur ses gants dorés pour effacer un pli qui n'existait que dans son imagination.

\- J'y rentre seul et toi, pas un mot à quiconque ! intima l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Je suis là pour parler… protesta le jeune homme, vexé !

\- La ferme ! gronda Warius Zéro à voix basse en poussant doucement et fermement à la fois son interlocuteur vers la porte d'une des salles du couloir interminable surchargé de décorations Militaires destinées sans nul doute à impressionner ceux qui ne s'y retrouvaient qu'au hasard des événements.

\- Mais… tenta encore Alérian tout en obéissant néanmoins, ignorant qu'une autre surprise l'attendait.

* * *

Alérian siffla entre ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je suis autant surpris que toi, mon grand. Warius m'a dépêché une navette alors que tu avais juste franchi les grilles de la propriété.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que t'a-t-il dit, à toi ? interrogea encore le jeune homme.

\- Rien du tout ! Cet endroit ressemble à la niche des interprètes dans certains hémicycles, remarqua son père qui bien que tout de noir vêtu n'affichait aucun de ses habituels attributs de Pirate. Sauf que le circuit a été programmé à sens unique d'après ce que je constate. Donc si nous ne pouvons nous exprimer d'ici, nous pourrons tout entendre !

\- Formi… Dire que j'étais convoqué en bonnes et dues formes pour passer quasiment devant un tribunal digne de l'antique Inquisition !

\- Ah, toi et tes études littéraires, je n'arriverai jamais à te suivre et encore moi à savoir de quoi tu parles !

\- Bon, si nous devons écouter, asseyons-nous, préféra conclure Alérian.

* * *

Bien que ce soit le colonel Alérian Rheindenbach qui avait été appelé par l'Huissier, c'était l'Amiral Warius Zéro qui s'était présenté sur une estrade et des pupitres face à l'hémicycle où avaient pris place.

\- Amiral Zéro, nous vous reconnaissons parfaitement, fit le Général Pensgoll qui présidait la séance. Ce n'est pas vous que nous attendions.

\- Voilà bien pourquoi je suis là, rétorqua paisiblement Warius, paraissant imperturbable et sûr de lui.

\- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Lynon Krid la secrétaire de la séance.

\- Je réponds de chaque femme et homme, du mousse au colonel, officiant sur mes bâtiments, jeta froidement Warius. Si vous vous en prenez à un des miens, c'est moi qui monterai au créneau !

* * *

Alérian tourna la tête vers son père.

\- Warius est furax.

\- Plutôt, en effet. Il ne faut pas le mettre en colère notre paisible copain ! confirma Albator, l'œil brillant, et fier de son ami justement.

\- Mais, il ne sait rien de ce que me l'on reproche…

\- Si tes rapports ont été complets, il aura tout potassé et il saura défendre sa partie. Ecoutons-le !

Tendu au possible, Alérian ouvrit grand ses oreilles.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le Général Od Prnsgoll croisa les mains sur son pupitre.

\- Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous faites ici, Amiral Zéro ?

Warius un léger haussement de sourcil moqueur mais s'abstint de sa réplique habituelle comme envers ses amis balafrés.

\- Vous citez à comparaître le colonel Alérian Rheindenbach, je viens répondre de lui en tant que son supérieur, déclara-t-il simplement et froidement.

\- Et vous n'êtes toujours pas celui que nous voulions entendre, répéta le Général. En dépit du respect que nous devons à votre personne et à vos états de service, nous n'avons pas à vous écouter en ce jour.

\- Ce sera moi ou personne d'autre ! décréta l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Où est le colonel Rheindenbach ?

\- Pourquoi, vous le poursuivriez en plus pour absence ?

\- Question simplement administrative.

\- Il n'est pas loin. Mais je répondrai de lui, pour tout, je me porte entièrement garant de lui !

\- Bien, nous sommes donc à votre écoute, Amiral, céda le Od Pensgoll.

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut Albator qui se tourna vers son fils.

\- Dis donc, il est remonté, bien plus que nous ne pouvions le penser ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, et toi qui le pratique depuis bien plus longtemps que moi ?

\- Idem, papa. Et bien qu'il fasse cela pour moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il part ainsi au feu pour moi, me défendant bec et ongles ? avoua Alérian.

Le jeune homme soupira, le front et les tempes légèrement mouillées de sueur comme si c'était lui qui était face à l'hémicycle accusateur !

\- Mes rapports étaient complets, autant que possible, papa. Mais certaines démêlées surnaturelles, elles étaient simplement irracontables !

\- Il va s'en sortir, assura Albator. Il y est allé au cœur et à l'âme !

\- Je ne doute pas de lui, juste de ces coincés du fion face à lui ! grinça son fils.

\- Ca va, Alie ?

\- Si je n'avais pas deux cœurs, je crois que je m'écroulerais… Je n'ai jamais voulu envoyer Warius dans une telle arène…

\- Il s'en tirera, insista Albator, le regard déterminé.

* * *

Warius se mit presque à hurler.

\- Je ne tolérerai jamais qu'on critique mes hommes sur le terrain. Je leur fais entière confiance et je sais qu'ils agissent au mieux, en roue libre si nécessaire – et surtout concernant le colonel Rheindenbach à qui j'ai plus d'une fois confié ma vie les yeux fermés !

\- Votre amitié vous égare, grommela le Général Pensgoll.

\- Pas un instant ! continua de guerroyer Warius le regard étincelant. Je pourrais vous faire étalage de tous les faits d'armes du colonel de mes vaisseaux, mais ça prendrait sacrément de temps ! Et je signale enfin que le colonel Rheindenbach n'a pas fini son travail et il a au contraire à repartir au plus vite dans la mer d'étoiles ! Si vous le retenez plus que de nécessaire, c'est notre Alliance et le maintien de la paix relative qui seront gravement mis en péril !

\- Amiral ! aboyèrent plusieurs Militaires.

\- Je maintiens et je persiste, asséna Warius. D'ailleurs, si vous le gardez au sol, il s'envolera tout seul !

\- Une menace, Amiral ? fit un des Militaires.

\- Une réalité !

\- Comment cela ?

\- C'est ainsi, et pas autrement !

\- Désolé, mais c'est insuffisant !

* * *

Alérian sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Alie ! protesta son père, inquiet. Qu'as-tu donc l'intention de faire ?

\- Je me suis trompé, je dois montrer, voire même démontrer une partie de la nature de mes autres talents particuliers ! Il me faut aider Warius !

Le jeune homme se concentra, ses prunelles s'illuminant, ses doigts effleurant la rose noire de son pendentif.

\- J'y vais, papa.

\- Tu vas ruiner l'argumentation de Warius.

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

Et Alérian disparut dans une transparence soudaine.

* * *

Bien qu'il ait tenté de faire bonne mesure, qu'il se soit contenu, en dépit de certains élans irrépréhensibles même pour lui, Warius tressaillit franchement à la vue d'Alérian se matérialisant à côté de lui.

\- Merci pour cette argumentation, Amiral Zéro, mais je voudrais juste montrer quelque chose à vos pairs, si vous m'en laissez la liberté ?

\- Je crains de ne plus pouvoir t'en empêcher, chuchota Warius. Et j'avoue être à bout d'arguments pour convaincre ces mal embouchés de quoi que ce soit ! Au moins, toi tu pourras t'enfuir rapidement s'il le faut !

\- Je peux ?

\- Comme si j'étais en mesure de l'éviter. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Alérian ricana, pas plus certain de lui que cela, mais il déploya sans restriction ses ailes, et fit dans le même coup apparaître les hologrammes réduits de Zunia, Wakrist et aussi de Denver !

\- Oui, comme le disait mon Amiral, je ne suis pas adepte des méthodes conventionnelles ! Blâmez-moi pour cela, mais c'est une réalité que vous ne pourrez aliéner ! Maintenant, vu que vous ne m'avez pas entendu, je retourne avec mon père auprès de ma famille !

Coiffant sa casquette, Alérian pivota des talons et quitta l'hémicycle sans tenir compte des murmures et cris de protestation.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Le regard d'Albator était tout sauf amène quand son fils le rejoignit.

\- Tu as complètement foiré la brillante défense de Warius ! glapit le grand brun borgne et balafré. C'est intolérable et indigne de ta part !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, protesta Alérian, légèrement déstabilisé. Warius tournait en rond et il fallait en mettre plein les yeux à cette bande de vieux snocks !

\- La plupart son plus jeune que moi, remarqua Warius. Et je ne défendais pas, j'attaquais ! Ton irruption surprise, c'est le cas de le dire, ne pouvait qu'amener encore plus de questions car d'autant plus d'interrogations de leur part. En dépit de la répétition de tes faits d'armes surnaturels, quasi aucun y a jamais cru, aussi te voir faire tes petits tours de passe-passe, même moi je ne sais quoi en penser…

\- Ils ont eu beau s'agiter à ma sortie, naturelle, ça leur a cloué le bec puisqu'ils ne m'ont pas fait ramener manu militari !

\- Parle pour toi, continua de grincer Warius. Moi, je suis grillé !

\- Mais plus crédible que jamais, jeta soudain Alérian. Si jamais tu avais laissé échapper des propos sur mes talents particuliers, ils sont désormais avérés. Et puis il fallait que je les prévienne que j'en ferais plus que jamais à ma tête jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec Euryale !

Albator et Warius ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard narquois et incrédule.

\- Pourquoi, tu deviendras raisonnable après ? fit son père.

\- Pourquoi, tu deviendras discipliné comme moi après ? fit Warius.

\- Je crains d'être trop âgé et aguerri que pour changer, avoua le jeune homme. Mais moins que de n'en faire qu'à ma tête de bourrique, je tente de faire au mieux pour remplir la Mission !

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, le verre d'eau rapidement bu ne l'ayant guère rafraîchi.

\- J'ai vraiment tout foiré, Warius ? interrogea-t-il, franchement inquiet à présent !

\- Vu qu'on ne nous poursuit pas pour nous ramener devant le tribunal d'Inquisition, je pense que c'est fini, pour aujourd'hui tout du moins ! Sauf que si je demeure joignable par les « snocks » toi tu vas vite filer bien loin !

\- Viens dormir à la maison ? pria Albator.

\- Si je ne gêne pas, vu l'état de santé de Chalandra ?

\- Papa et moi serons ravis de te recevoir ! assura Alérian.

\- Merci, les amis.

\- Merci à toi, Amiral ! fit Alérian en laissant transparaître toute son émotion quant au dévouement et à la démonstration de tribun que son ami venait d'exécuter !

* * *

Prenant sur elle-même, entourée par Enysse et Aérandor, Chalandra avait accueilli l'invité avant de se retirer néanmoins rapidement.

\- Je ne devrais vraiment pas rester, Chalandra est trop mal ! s'inquiéta Warius qui n'avait toujours pas fait sortir les valises du taxi.

\- Nous pouvons assurer, firent les deux balafrés.

Alérian soupira, mal de sa conduite du matin dans l'hémicycle.

\- Et moi je te dois bien ça, insista-t-il.

\- Pourtant, tu es sur le départ, glissa Warius, avec plus de certitude que de question.

\- Le _Warriorshadow_ est occulté en orbite de la Terre, reconnut le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Il va m'amener au _Firestarter_ pour que je poursuive la Mission que tu m'as confiée !

\- Et quand en dévieras-tu pour aller à la chasse à la Gorgone ?

\- Je devrai d'abord en parler avec les Dragons !

\- A présent, finis d'entrer, invita Albator. Le personnel, Humains et Mécanoïdes, ont préparé des boissons et des en-cas. Que chacun reprenne ses marques, ensuite nous grignoterons un peu avant le dîner. Entre-temps, je vais réconforter mon épouse et nos enfants !

L'air soudain complètement accablé, le grand brun balafré tourna les talons alors que Warius était toujours sur le perron de la villa.

\- Chalandra est si mal que cela ? murmura Warius, attristé au possible.

\- Elle s'éteint sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sans que quiconque ne comprenne. Mais elle se bat de toutes ses forces pour mener sa grossesse à terme. Elle et papa tiennent tant à accueillir ce troisième petit ange ! Chalandra ira jusqu'au sacrifice pour lui offrir ce cadeau !

\- Par les dieux…

\- Je t'accompagne à ta chambre, Warius, reprit Alérian en se chargeant au pied-levé du rôle de maître de maison de son père. Détends-toi, rafraîchis-toi. Tu me rejoindras à la bibliothèque quand tu voudras.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais prendre l'ordi pour discuter avec Danéïre et nos enfants !

\- Profites-en bien, Alie, sourit Warius.

A la fois heureux pour leur prestation face au Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique, et angoissés au possible pour Chalandra, ce fut en silence que le colonel et l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante regagnèrent des pénates familières pour finir la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

En fin de matinée, après avoir fait son mensuel tour de la propriété pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et éventuellement réviser les ordres au personnel Mécanoïde, ce fut sans pouvoir ressentir la moindre jalousie, qu'Albator trouva sa femme blottie dans les bras d'Alérian dans le canapé de la bibliothèque.

\- Alie ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla légèrement.

\- Elle se plaignait dans son sommeil. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal !

\- Je sais, mon enfant. Merci de lui avoir tenu compagnie. Comment est-elle ?

\- Mal. Froide, sans sensations. Même avec mes ailes je n'ai pu la réchauffer ! Je suis désolé, mon papa ! Et merci de ne pas t'être mépris sur la position dans laquelle…

\- J'ai entière confiance en ma femme et en toi. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger ce matin en allant à ta chambre, et toi, tu as pu te reposer ?

\- Non. Et je serai parti avant que Warius n'émerge à son tour et ne descende prendre son déjeuner. Bien qu'il ait donné l'impression d'improviser face au Conseil de l'Alliance, il a dû bien potasser son dossier et ça l'a bien éreinté ! Je ne peux plus m'attarder, papa, désolé.

\- Tu es un Militaire, tu as ta Mission. Bon vol, mon fils !

\- A un de ces jours, dans la mer d'étoiles ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, murmura sombrement le grand brun balafré.

Spectacle familier pour certains, mais toujours aussi incongru, au cœur de l'espace un cuirassé battant pavillon Pirate se tenait paisiblement à tribord d'un Destroyer Militaire.

* * *

A la sortie du Tube d'Arrimage qui reliait les deux bâtiments, Alérian se trouva face à Oshryn Ludjinchraft son second et à Dheena Shol l'Aspirante qui tenait le poste de capitaine du _Firestarter_ dans le jeu de rôle géant imaginé par le premier.

\- Bienvenue à bord, colonel Rheindenbach, fit protocolairement l'Aspirante.

\- Ravi de te revoir, colonel. Et on a tous apprécié la mise en ligne de la prestation de notre Amiral, chuchota le second blond du _Firestarter_.

\- Il ne s'est pas fait que des amis l'autre jour… Je ne doutais pas qu'il en avait, mais il m'a vraiment épaté ! sourit Alérian. Content pour ma part de retrouver ma résidence secondaire !

Le jeune homme esquissa une mimique narquoise.

\- Tiens, tu es visible d'entrée, Kropion. Tu changes tes habitudes, mon Caméléon ?

Kropion le géant tatoué gloussa.

\- Je ménage tes deux cœurs, Alie.

\- Trop aimable. Lieutenant Ludjinchraft, viens avec moi faire le point. Capitaine Shol, vous aurez votre tour juste après, je vous ferez appeler !

\- A vos ordres, colonel.

Rassuré, ayant retrouvé sa seconde maison, Alérian se dirigea vers un ascenseur.

\- A mes appartements, jeta-t-il au mécanisme vocal.

* * *

Oshryn Ludjinchraft prit la tasse de thé qu'Alérian venait de lui préparer.

\- Est-ce que tu es tiré d'affaire, enfin aux yeux du Conseil de l'Alliance ? interrogea le jeune homme blond.

\- Non, que du contraire, grinça Alérian en serrant son pendentif en forme de rose noire. Et je dois reconnaître aujourd'hui que mon père avait raison : j'ai foiré la diatribe de Warius en mettant mon grain de sel, mon orgueil démesuré aura fait du mal à mon ami.

\- Là, je te contredis sur ce dernier point, Alie, fit précipitamment Oshryn. Tu as laissé parler ton cœur. Bien que je reconnaisse qu'une telle démonstration était un chouya déplacée et surtout démesurée !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, grogna Alérian.

\- Je ne suis pas démesuré !

\- Denver ! se réjouit le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou alors que le Dragon de Poche venait d'apparaître et de sauter sur ses genoux pour un « joue à joue » familier. Où étais-tu fourré tout ce temps ?

\- Percer les secrets des Kerstiens, Varians, et même d'Euryale a été épuisant. J'ai eu à me reposer.

\- Désolé, Denver… Soulagé que tu reviennes près de moi en dépit de ce que je te fais endurer !

\- Tu es mon ami, fit tendrement par télépathie le Roi des Dragons. Je crois que tu n'ignores rien de la fidélité et des sacrifices entre amis ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais ça me surprend quand même toujours ! avoua Alérian avec un léger sourire, flattant l'échine du Dragon vert aux yeux d'or.

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Je suppose que tu as capté mes pensées et intentions ? reprit-il.

\- Oui, et je suis prêt !

\- De quoi ? s'enquit Oshryn en manquant recracher la gorgée de thé qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

\- J'ai compris pour le Triangle de Feu. Je dois parler à Zunia et à Wakrist !

\- Donc, tu me laisses, et à Shol, une fois de plus le Destroyer ?

\- Désolé.

\- Ta confiance est un honneur, assura Oshryn.

\- Merci, fit Alérian en disparaissant avec son petit ami ailé et surpuissant.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Alérian cligna des yeux.

\- Où sont les petits ?

Zunia et Wakrist rugirent à l'unisson.

\- Les petits sont grands, gloussèrent-ils. Ils sont partis pour trouver leur propre territoire !

\- Vous allez vous sentir seuls, non ?

\- Ça fait bizarre, reconnurent les grands Dragons. Mais c'est le cycle de la vie, comme on dit dans ton monde.

Alérian fit la grimace.

\- Danéïre et moi avons déjà expérimenté la séparation lorsque les garçons sont rentrés chacun à leur tour au Pensionnat. Et un jour le tour des jumelles viendra. Mais ce sera encore tout autre chose quand ils prendront leur véritable envol pour fonder leur propre foyer !

\- Ça ira, assurèrent les Dragons en soufflant de l'air tiède réconfortant aux joues du jeune homme. Tu en es conscient, c'est quelque chose de très important !

Alérian soupira.

\- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, tenta-t-il de sourire.

\- Nous n'ignorons pas pourquoi tu es venu avec notre Roi, reprit la grande Dragonne noire. Nous serons avec toi quand tu auras besoin de nous.

\- Et je pense tout comme Zunia, approuva Wakrist.

\- Mes amis, murmura Alérian, profondément ému. Je n'en espérais pas moins. Mais vous avez votre libre arbitre, comme toujours. Et je comprendrais que – vos petits partis – vous ayez envie d'une existence paisible, loin de mes combats !

Wakrist fit claquer sa longue queue, grondant sans grande gentillesse cette fois.

\- Nous sommes des Dragons, Alérian, tu n'as pas à douter de nous, ce serait une insulte à notre honneur ! Et je suis là pour défendre celui de ma compagne !

Zunia parla télépathiquement plus doucement que son partenaire.

\- Et puis, nous sommes ton arme contre la dernière Gorgone, comment pourrions-nous seulement te laisser, mon ami ? Je me suis réfugiée un jour dans la rose de ton pendentif, le faisant devenir noir. Je peux toujours y revenir, et Wakrist étant vert il sera les pétales ! Nous ne te quitterons plus jamais, Alie ! Nous sommes tes couleurs, tes emblèmes, et tu as nos cœurs ! En effet, nos petits sont partis, nos vies n'ont plus guère de but désormais, tu es notre lien avec le monde réel, même si ton univers est totalement éloigné du nôtre !

D'amitié, Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- D'autres œufs, vous ne l'envisagez pas ?

Wakrist agita ses ailes.

\- Toi, tu ne connais rien aux cycles des Dragons, différent de ton cycle de vie, jeune Humain ! L'espèce à laquelle Zunia appartenons ne pouvons nous reproduire qu'une seule fois.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Alérian dans un sursaut chagrin.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mains sur les hanches, agitant sa crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les mèches blanches.

\- Mais Khérem, la mère de Zunia, elle a pondu de nombreux œufs, me laissant son dernier pour qu'elle survive à travers elle ! ? Pourquoi en serait-il différent pour vous deux ?

\- Ce doit être à cause de moi, reconnut Wakrist. Je ne suis pas de la même classe que Zunia. Je suis une autre espèce de Zunia. Je lui ai donné tout mon amour, mais je l'ai aussi condamnée à n'avoir qu'un seul nid à chérir. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Aucun de vous ne doit culpabiliser ! jeta Alérian. Vous êtes un couple. Vous ne faites qu'un ! Et Zunia savait forcément ce qu'elle faisait en te donnant ses cœurs ! Vous êtes remarquables, je vous admire inconditionnellement !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu donc que tu as toute notre amitié ? sourirent les deux Dragons. Toi aussi tu es un ami précieux et unique.

\- Mais je n'ai pas votre longévité… Vous avez encore bien des décennies devant vous, et moi seulement quelques-unes, sauf si je tombe aux combats.

Zunia se pencha vers le jeune homme.

\- Nous sommes des Dragons, presque éternels. Car si nos sangs se régénèrent, nous pouvons exister sur plusieurs millénaires !

\- Que veux-tu me dire, Zunia ? s'étonna Alérian, s'asseyant sur un rocher, se grattant la tête.

\- Si, un jour, qui sera le dernier de ta vie, nous pourrons unir tous nos cœurs, en un chœur dragonnesque, battant pour l'éternité, je t'en fais le serment !

\- Immortel ? Non, les miens resteraient derrière moi, je ne pourrais le supporter, vivre et eux les voir s'éteindre, toute la lignée que j'aurais engendrée à l'origine…

\- Crois-moi, on s'y fait, glissa Wakrist.

\- Et moi, je le refuse ! hurla Alérian. Je suis un Humain, j'ai mon temps de vie, de mort – précoce ou paisible, je ne sais pas de quoi mon futur est fait – et c'est cela qui fait tout le précieux de notre existence, de notre cycle de vie justement… Merci pour l'offre, le magnifique cadeau, mais je n'en voudrai jamais !

Alérian se leva.

\- Venez dans mon pendentif, mes amis, et allons à notre combat suprême !

Zunia et Wakrist obéirent.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Si la situation n'avait été grave, Warius qui agitait les bras aurait pu paraître comique au vu de son hologramme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc ce Triangle de Feu, par les Dieux ? !

\- Les Dragons, sourit paisiblement Alérian en passant les mains dans ses mèches blanches.

\- Quoi, ce serait aussi simple ?

\- J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de chercher midi à quatorze heures, ce qui m'a joué des tours à plus d'une reprise ! J'aurais dû comprendre quand Denver a répondu au souhait de Sthéno.

\- Et comment tu vas réaliser ce Triangle ? poursuivit l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Zunia et Wakrist seront avec moi. Et je serai le troisième point du triangle. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi, nous avons tous deux cœurs. Crois-moi, Warius, nous allons briller comme jamais !

\- Je l'espère, Alie. Mais fais vite, la situation est explosive au sein de l'Alliance Galactique !

\- Comment cela ? Ces gradés ne nous font plus confiance ?

\- Il y a de cela, reconnut Warius en triturant ses gants blancs.

\- J'ai foiré ta défense ? s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Oui et non. Oui, car cela à contresens de mon argumentation concernant ton bon sens. Et, non, car il fallait que ces gradés découvrent que tous mes rapports n'étaient pas qu'affabulation sur tes talents particuliers !

\- Je comprends. Je m'étais mépris, pardonne-moi d'être intervenu ! ?

\- Tu es mon ami, je ne t'en voudrai jamais. En revanche, l'Amiral que je suis souhaite à doigts croisés que tu reviennes devant le Conseil avec de bonnes nouvelles et des faits concrets !

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Fais un énième miracle ! jeta Warius avec hargne.

\- Ca, je ne peux pas te le promettre… Je retourne au Sanctuaire d'Euryale, je ne reprendrai contact que si je l'emporte. Sinon…

\- A bientôt, colonel Rheindenbach ! J'attends ton rapport, et ne manque pas à l'appel, sinon cela bardera pour ton matricule !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral.

* * *

Réveillé par Rahog, Alérian s'était frotté les yeux, à peine réveillé, bien qu'il ait parcouru une bonne partie de son Destroyer pour aller accueillir ses visiteurs !

\- Nymiel !

\- A ton service, fit l'Ergul colossal et Insectoïde en armure de métal.

\- Mais…

\- Comme si nous allions jamais te laisser partir au combat sans t'apporter l'appui que nous pouvons ! Je suis venu avec ceux de ma Colonie, nos vaisseaux. Ils ne seront pas efficaces contre Euryale, mais nous disposons d'une incroyable force de frappe. télépathique. Nous pourrons t'aider ! Et puis, tu n'as pas à protester, nous sommes là et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous !

\- Je n'essayerais pas, même pas en rêve, et pourtant les Dieux savent que mes talents particuliers me font sacrément délirer dans mes sommeils !

\- A la vie, à la mort, cela n'aura jamais été aussi vrai, sourit l'Ergul.

Dheena Shol, l'Aspirante, s'était à nouveau présentée à son colonel.

\- Quels sont mes nouveaux ordres ? Notre stage final touche à sa fin, j'ai besoin de directives précises et durables !

\- Je dois m'absenter. Un dernier petit souci à régler, sur mon planning du moment. Mais comptez bien que je vais repointer le bout de mon nez sous peu !

\- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, si je puis me permettre cette familiarité, colonel ?

\- Je vais revenir, assura le jeune homme. Vous êtes une capitaine de rôle prometteuse. Mon rapport est déjà prêt en ce sens.

\- Merci, colonel. Vous êtes un exemple à suivre, pour nous tous.

\- Pas trop de pommade, Aspirante Shol. Je peux être une vraiment peau de vache quand je veux ! Tenez bon et rendez-moi mon Destroyer en parfait état de marche, sinon je vous aligne !

\- A bientôt, colonel.

\- Entretien terminé. Rahog, tu peux arrêter l'enregistrement et noter que je dois m'absenter pour quelques temps.

\- C'est répertorié, colonel. Vous pouvez aller à vos petites affaires.

\- Merci, Rahog.

Alérian étreignit un instant son pendentif noir et vert, puis ouvrit ses ailes et disparut pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire d'Euryale la troisième et dernière Gorgone.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Revenu au Sanctuaire d'Euryale, Alérian frissonna, à la vue du troupeau de Dorkeurs qui l'avaient cerné !

\- En dépit de ce que l'un de vous m'a fait l'autre fois, je ne suis pas venu vous affronter. J'ai déjà bien assez d'ennemis à dégommer ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous attaquer, mais ne vous avisez pas de vous en prendre à moi ! Je ne suis pas seul à présent.

\- Oui, nous percevons la présence de tes Dragons. Elle commence même à inquiéter Euryale, fit un des monstres géants en se détachant du groupe pour s'approcher lentement, sans signe agressif.

\- Reste plutôt à distance, grinça Alérian. Vous êtes plus nombreux, mais…

\- Nous sommes venus t'aider, reprit la créature.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

\- Les Kerstiens ont sacrifié un des nôtres pour ta capture, nous avons à le venger ! Si tu acceptes, nous pouvons être ton avant-garde !

\- Je comprends votre raison, mais vaut-elle le prix d'autres vies ? interrogea Alérian, sur un ton plus doux cette fois, attristé même.

\- C'est notre décision collective. Elle n'a pas à être expliquée. Tout comme tu ne cesses de risquer ta vie pour de parfaits inconnus !

\- Touché, convint le jeune homme. Faites comme vous l'entendez, mais ne me gênez pas. Et n'oubliez pas : Tolpor, Talboïne et Euryale sont pour moi !

En dépit du tour surprenant de la rencontre, ce fut avec un infini soulagement qu'Alérian vit le troupeau s'éloigner !

* * *

Zunia et Wakrist s'étaient matérialisés, entourant leur ami Humain tandis que Denver trottinait juste derrière le jeune homme.

\- Je suppose que tu es sûr de toi ? glissa la grande Dragonne noire.

\- Je ne l'ai pour ainsi dire jamais été à chaque fois que j'ai dû me mesurer à un adversaire, qu'il soit naturel ou non ! rétorqua Alérian dans un grognement. Et une Gorgone.

\- C'est la troisième, ce qui signifie que tu en as défait deux ! remarqua Wakrist.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable, protesta le jeune homme. Méduse avait une apparence qui n'était pas celle que je connaissais des bouquins, elle avait pris une forme alternative. Quant à Euryale elle n'attendait que d'être exécutée. Je ne saurai même pas à quel point elle a pu me faciliter l'affaire en se décomposant de l'intérieur ! Euryale ne se laissera pas abattre sans agiter sa chevelure reptilienne !

Zunia eut un rugissement bas.

\- Et ne t'avise pas de proposer à mon compagnon ou à moi de rentrer chez nous ! prévint-elle. Nous sommes nés pour les combats. Nous sommes des Gardiens de Sanctuaire ! Nous sommes prêts.

\- Et notre Roi est avec nous, ajouta encore Wakrist.

En dépit de ce que deux grands Dragons venaient de dire, Alérian secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Denver pouvait le faire face à Sthéno qui voulait mourir. Mais pour Euryale…

Les deux grands Dragons pilèrent net, se penchèrent, provoquant un réflexe inquiet de la part du jeune homme, mais ils s'intéressaient plutôt à leur congénère de Poche. Ils l'enveloppèrent de leur souffle, Zunia protégeant Alérian de la chaleur en ayant placé son aile devant lui.

Les nuages de feu s'étaient dissipés, Alérian constata que Denver avait grandi, atteignant la taille d'un puissant cheval de trait Terrien !

\- Tu peux monter sur mon dos, sans me blesser, même si avec ma précédente taille de petit Saint-Bernard j'aurais pu porter sans souci une charge de près de deux cents kilos ! Mais là, je n'ai pas à t'inquiéter, je te transporterai sans problème, et toi et moi formeront le faite de la pyramide que ce sera ton triangle ! J'ajouterai mes trois cœurs aux deux qui sont dans vos poitrines. Nous sommes prêts !

\- Oui, je le crois, assura Alérian en flattant les joues de ses trois amis. Merci, mes amis !

* * *

L'air toujours surchauffé naturellement du Sanctuaire, suffoquant, Alérian était parvenu à pieds sur une colline entourant la cité de cristal des Kerstiens. Il défit le foulard blanc, dénotant à sa tenue noire et rouge, pour s'éponger puis le noua à son poignet gauche.

\- Ils sont là, intervint Denver.

Alérian tourna légèrement la tête, apercevant le troupeau de Dorkeurs qui dévalait d'autres collines pour foncer vers la cité des Kerstiens ailés.

\- Bien, ils font diversion. Nous allons en profiter pour notre propre approche.

\- On ne va pas passer inaperçus… grinça Denver.

\- Si ! Kropion et moi avons longuement médité et il a étendu son pouvoir de Caméléon à moi. Je vais nous fondre dans le paysage ! C'est parti, mes grands reptiles, on va affronter la dernière des Gorgones !

Tous rugirent, agitant leurs ailes respectives et Alérian sauta sur le dos de Denver.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

En armure, casqué, Nymiel abaissa la tête vers Alérian.

\- Dis donc toi, tu as failli « oublier » de nous faire venir jusqu'ici ! Je peux savoir si c'était intentionnel ?

\- Non. Je n'ai que trop apprécié ton aide, que je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Mais je dois avouer que le bref face à face avec les Dorkeurs m'a mis les idées sens dessus-dessous !

\- Tu m'as donc vraiment oublié ?

\- Oui… Pardonne-moi.

\- Pas de souci. Les miens et moi sommes dans la place, nous n'en bougeront plus !

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou reporta son attention sur la cité de cristal où déferlaient les Dorkeurs, avec plus qu'un semblant d'ordre et de méthode, ce qui dénotait avec leur apparence et le jugement partial que l'on aurait pu avoir alors !

Alérian se tourna vers les Erguls, en rangs réguliers, quasi Militaires, sans armes, mais les casques moins présents pour leur protection que pour ne libérer qu'au dernier moment leur formidable puissance télépathique !

\- C'est parti. Nymiel, que les tiens et toi imitiez les Dorkeurs et fondes sur la cité de cristal des Kerstiens !

\- A tes ordres, Alie.

\- Et prenez garde, ajouta précipitamment le jeune homme. Ils ont des ailes !

\- Nous sommes des guerriers nés, nous ne redoutons aucune créature, avec ou sans aile, et même souterraines si ça se présentait !

\- Ne fanfaronne pas trop, la situation ne s'y prête pas, en dépit de mon déplorable sens de l'humour habituel !

\- Je ne plaisante pas, fit sourdement l'Ergul.

\- Allez-y, se contenta alors de lancer Alérian.

Et au gré de l'écho métallique de leurs pas, les Erguls descendirent sur la cité des Kerstiens.

* * *

De la griffe de sa patte avant droite, Zunia gratta le sol rocailleux.

\- Et moi, je peux savoir quand nous entrons en scène ? grinça-t-elle presque.

\- Le moment venu !

* * *

Talboïne et Tolpor fulminaient !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! On l'avait amené à nous pour le surveiller, envahir son esprit et le contrôler afin qu'il ne puisse revenir nous attaquer justement ! jura la Leadeuse des Kerstiens !

\- J'avais pénétré ses pensées quand il était avec nous, se défendit Tolpor. Mais quand il est revenu avec ce Dragon de Poche, cela a été l'inverse ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai la certitude !

\- Ça nous fait une belle jambe. Notre cité est assiégée par les Dorkeurs et ces étranges créatures dont nous ne pouvons capter une seule pensée ! ragea encore Talboïne en agitant furieusement ses ailes. Manquerait plus que les Varians s'en mêlent !

Dans un éclair de lumière et de feu, Euryale apparut, en version encore miniature, sorte de sirène monstrueuse, entièrement écaillée, les serpents de sa chevelure en bataille.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous demeurez les ailes croisées ? ! siffla la Gorgone.

\- Hormis Tolpor, tous mon peuple est en vol pour projeter leurs sceptres sur ces envahisseurs ! se défendit Talboïne. Mais ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous ne le pensions, bien plus nombreux que nous !

\- Débrouillez-vous, vous êtes là pour me protéger ! Je vous ai peut être laissé capturer ma sœur pour prétendument vous préserver de moi, mais je n'avais pour seul but que vous vous reproduisiez et soyez autant de petits soldats pour moi si un jour comme celui-ci se produisait ! A la boucherie, c'est un ordre !

\- Mais Alérian Rheindenbach, l'Instance Surnaturelle, il n'est venu que pour vous, objecta Tolpor dans un raclement de gorge.

\- Je me fous que vous tombiez tous, au propre comme au figuré ! aboya la Gorgone. Je retarderai au max l'instant de cette confrontation car il n'y en aura qu'une et l'un de nous y restera ! Car si j'y reste d'entrée, je ne pourrai éventuellement plus vous protéger !

\- Comme si ça avait jamais été votre intention, grommela encore Tolpor.

\- La ferme, insecte inutile ! s'agaça Euryale en crachant du feu sur le Kerstien, le brûlant vif.

* * *

Alérian reposa ses jumelles.

\- Euryale vient de trahir ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Ils sont pris entre deux feux, à tous points de vue. Notre attaque va ficher une pagaille sans nom. Je n'en espérais pas autant ! A présent, Zunia, Wakrist, Majesté Denver, c'est à nous ! Formons le Triangle de Feu !

Alérian et les trois Dragons s'envolèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Zunia, Wakrist et même Denver eurent un sursaut, toujours au sol pour leur part alors qu'Alie s'était élevé de quelques mètres, ses ailes de Dragon déployées.

\- Et on fait quoi ? s'enquirent les reptiles géants. C'est quoi, ce Triangle de Feu ?

\- Denver le sait, c'est lui qui a percé les esprits des Kerstiens pour en extirper l'information !

\- En ce cas pourquoi ne se confie-t-il pas ? s'étonnèrent les grands Dragons noir et vert.

\- Pour les risques, intervint Denver. Il sait que nos vies sont en jeu. Il a peur, pour nous.

\- Et nous, nous n'avons peur de rien, entre amis ! rugirent à l'unisson Zunia et Wakrist.

Les trois Dragons s'envolèrent, rejoignant Alérian qui alors se posa doucement et souplement sur le dos d'un Denver devenu à taille « chevauchable » !

Erguls et Dorkeurs continuant de déferler sur la cité de cristal des Kerstiens, de nouveaux ennemis apparurent pour se joindre à la curée : les Varians.

* * *

Toujours en vol, les trois Dragons communiquèrent avec Alérian.

\- Tu le savais, ou tu l'espérais ?

\- Un souhait que j'ignorais pouvoir se réaliser. En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'un Sanctuaire doive se révolter pour se détruire lui-même… Ca me cause une peine infinie. Je crois que c'est l'Instance Surnaturelle en moi qui se révolte ! J'ai été choisi pour protéger, pas pour le massacre.

\- Les deux sont indissociables quand il le faut !

Alérian gronda.

\- Denver, tu es le Roi des Dragons, tu es né depuis si peu…

Denver s'agita.

\- Comme tous les Dragons, j'ai en moi l'héritage de tous les souvenirs et des faits qui se sont produits avant ma sortie de l'œuf !

Le Dragon ayant grandi s'ébroua.

\- Et toi aussi, tu t'éveilles à ces étranges et surpuissants pouvoirs encore endormis en toi. Mais, pour calmer tes états d'âme d'Humain, le jour d'aujourd'hui est à la guerre !

\- Je n'aime pas ça… Alors que j'ai été formé pour détruire l'ennemi face à moi quel qu'il soit ! souffla Alérian. Mon passé et mon futur me rattrapent, ça m'affole et ça me donne tant à espérer pour continuer à veiller sur les univers puisque c'est mon destin depuis le jour, quasi, où je suis venu au monde ! Moi, je ne voulais que retrouver mon papa, pour vaincre un ennemi innommable… Les Dorkeurs m'ont perturbé, mais là je me sens perdu, alors que je sais exactement quoi faire !

\- Il le faut ! s'époumona Zunia.

Alérian resserra les doigts sur les écailles composant la « crinière » de Denver.

\- Bien. Je cesse de me poser des questions, elles viennent toujours au mauvais moment, et bien avant d'avoir des réponses ou même de savoir de quoi il me faut affronter…

Alérian se redressa et hurla.

\- Triangle de Feu, mes amis Dragons, je vous envoie le plan de la formation !

Au sol, Euryale s'agita. Ses alliés Kerstiens, et même le peuple sacrifié des Varians, s'agitèrent, impuissants.

* * *

\- Battez-vous ! intima la Leadeuse.

Mais en dépit de sa rage et des forces qu'elle avait eue sous sa coupe, mises en déroute, Talboïne comprit qu'elle perdait, mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter !

\- En route, mes troupes ! jeta-t-elle encore, envoyant son peuple au massacre !

Ayant compris la menace en approche, inéluctable, Euryale tournait en rond dans sa caverne.

\- Bien, je ne suis plus en sécurité. Je suis pourchassée au pire. J'ai donc à mener le combat dehors !

La Gorgone cracha du feu désintégrateur et sortit des montagnes abritant sa niche éternelle.

* * *

\- Je suis là, ignomité Humaine ! Affronte-moi, mais tu ne gagneras pas !

\- En formation finale ! intima Alérian.

En choeur, Zunia et Wakrist formant les bases du Triangle, Denver et Alérian formant le sommet, ils déployèrent toute leur énergie, attirant et y enfermant Euryale.

Et une fois le tonnerre d'énergie interne déployé, la Gorgone disparut.

\- C'est bien, commenta Alérian en devenant entièrement lumineux.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Oshryn déposa un verre d'eau pétillante aromatisée devant son colonel qui semblait un peu déconnecté de la réalité dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu lumineux ? fit enfin le jeune homme blond, ne pouvant réfréner sa curiosité ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai eu des visions. J'ai vu défiler des images bien que sur la plupart je ne saurais même poser des mots. Qu'importe, j'ai tout le reste de ma vie pour découvrir ce que l'on m'a révélé. Et puis…

\- Oui, Alie ? poursuivit le second du _Firestarter_.

\- Je crois que j'ai enfin réalisé ce que signifiait avoir été désigné Instance Surnaturelle ! reprit Alérian en se ranimant légèrement. Mais je ne suis qu'un Humain, trop de choses et d'infos m'échappent. J'ai pour mission à comprendre pour les années à venir. Ça va me faire un autre boulot à temps complet quasi !

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ? insista Oshryn, inquiet. Tu en as l'air, c'est une des rares fois où je te vois revenir presque frais comme un gardon ! Et je crois que ça me panique encore plus que de te récupérer à ramasser à la petite cuillère !

\- Moi aussi, avoua Alérian en passant les doigts dans ses mèches immaculées. J'ai apprécié que mon trio de Dragons me ramène en un seul morceau, et conscient, ici !

Oshryn finit sa propre limonade.

\- Euryale, elle est vaincue, totalement ?

\- Notre Triangle l'a désintégrée ! Il lui est impossible de se régénérer ! J'ai au moins remporté ce nouveau combat !

\- Tu peux passer au suivant… ? glissa le second du Destroyer.

\- Je le dois ! rectifia Alérian dans un sursaut. Il me semblait qu'après m'avoir suivi toutes ces années, tu l'avais compris toi aussi, Oshryn. Et je ne peux que t'être reconnaissant de me suivre depuis ce temps, toi et ton mari ! Merci !

\- Ce n'est que normal, entre amis !

Alérian demeura un long moment silencieux, faisant tourner le verre ballon d'eau gazeuse entre ses paumes, Oshryn respectant son silence.

Le premier jeune homme se ressaisit.

\- Là, j'ai à reprendre la Mission, quoique…

Oshryn sourit légèrement et tristement à la fois.

\- Ton père, ta belle-mère ?

\- Oui, je me consume en songeant à eux, soupira encore Alérian. Mais le stage des Aspirants touche à sa fin. Je l'ai lancé, et j'ai donc à le conclure. Je suis colonel de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, et aussi de l'Alliance Galactique, même si cette dernière nous poignarde plutôt dans le dos ces derniers mois. Warius a beau se battre comme le guerrier né qu'il est, il ne pourra pas indéfiniment leur faire face et les tenir en respect ! Enfin, il s'en tirera mieux si je ne suis pas dans les parages !

\- Ne te dévalorise pas. Ce fut une erreur, spectaculaire comme à ton image, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû ! C'est arrivé, tu as à l'accepter. Tu es un être magnifique, Alie Rheindenbach !

\- Arrête un peu sur les compliments, sinon ton époux finira par bien me coller un pain !

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas l'envie qui le démange, vu mon dévouement. Mais il ne doute pas de mon amour et il a le mien en entier. Et ni lui ni moi n'oublierons jamais que tu lui as permis d'être l'homme de ma vie ! Nous sommes tes officiers, nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout des univers – comme nous l'avons toujours fait – et nous avons entière confiance en ton amitié. Merci pour ce don précieux de ton cœur, Alie.

\- Merci, Oshryn. Tu peux te retirer, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais me reposer un peu avant de faire le point avec les Aspirants, demain au petit matin, selon l'ordre chronologique du bord !

\- Dors bien, mon ami.

Alérian bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la fatigue lui tombant dessus, le laissant sans forces et quasi sans volonté, ne lorgnant plus que vers son lit !

Oshryn se leva, emportant les verres vides pour les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Beebop fera l'entier ménage ici demain matin. Ne te préoccupe de rien.

\- Comme d'hab, sourit Alérian, vanné au possible. Oshryn, tu peux… ?

\- Je veille sur le Destroyer. Mais je t'attends à la première heure à ton poste à l'aube, Alérian !

\- Ça marche !

\- Le petit Denver ?

\- Petit Denver est devenu grand. Enfin, comme il me l'a dit de façon télépathique, il peut moduler son apparence. Je ne perdrai donc jamais mon Dragon de Poche, et au besoin je retrouverai mon Dragon à chevaucher !

\- Tes mondes sont vraiment plein de surprises !

Alérian esquissa un dernier sourire, Oshryn se retirant. Et le jeune homme alla s'écrouler sur son lit, s'enroulant dans sa couette pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Après un bon repos, Alérian avait repris entier contact avec la réalité, ce qui passait par contacter les siens.

Bien que de depuis des années, il ne doute plus de la fidélité d'amitié du jeune Ergul, Albator ressentait pourtant d'involontaires frissons à sa vue aux côtés de son fils à la crinière d'acajou – mais poliment il n'en témoigna rien.

\- Comment tout cela s'est-il terminé ? Tu es revenu tellement éreinté que tu t'es reposé avant d'avoir fini ton rapport. Quelle situation as-tu laissée sur cet étrange Sanctuaire ?

Alérian soupira, buvant encore une bonne gorgée de thé bien chaud et parfumé du mug posé près de lui.

Les Dorkeurs ont déferlé sur la cité de cristal des Kerstiens. Nymiel et les siens les ont suivi de près. Et pendant qu'on s'occupait d'Euryale, les Varians sont rentrés dans la danse et ils ont fini le règlement de compte au sabre et au corps à corps.

\- Que de sacrifices, soupira le grand brun balafré qui de par son expérience en avait vu bien des combats et bien des victimes !

\- C'est surtout un foutoir sans nom et jamais connu que j'ai laissé derrière moi, avoua Alérian.

\- Comment cela ? jeta l'hologramme de Warius Zéro qui venait de rejoindre la discussion. Bien que ce point ne relève pas de mes compétences d'Amiral de la Flotte, je suis curieux de nature !

Alérian prit quelques bonnes inspirations, le regard braqué droit devant lui, mais semblant ne pas avoir entière conscience de ses interlocuteurs et même de Nymiel debout juste derrière son fauteuil.

\- La cité de cristal a été dévastée. Ensuite chacun a regagné ses pénates ! J'ai renvoyé les Erguls chez eux, je n'ai ramené que Nymiel avec moi, avec toujours l'appui du chœur de mes Dragons !

Les sourcils marron d'Albator et de Warius se froncèrent à l'unisson.

\- Où est donc le bordel que tu évoquais, Alie ? insistèrent-ils. Bien que tout ce qui nous importe est que ces désordres ne débordent plus de ce Sanctuaire et que les univers soient saufs avec l'éradication des Gorgones.

\- En fait, les Gorgones étaient les garantes de l'équilibre de ce Sanctuaire, intervint Nymiel. Elles se faisaient donc contrepoids de façon naturelle dans cet univers surnaturel. Maintenant, il reste les Kerstiens, les Varians et aussi les Dorkeurs. Ils ne peuvent qu'être partis pour un antagonisme éternel !

Albator se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ce « foutoir » comme tu l'as nommé, te gêne ?

\- Je suis le Gardien des Univers, je me suis éveillé à mon statut d'Instance Surnaturelle bien que j'aie plus de questions que de révélations ! Et il me déplaît de laisser trois petits peuples à couteaux tirés et qui ne songeront qu'à s'exterminer pour les millénaires à venir ! J'ai hérité d'un rôle de guerrier et de pacificateur tout à la fois, mais je ne veux que de la paix tant que faire se peut !

\- Tu n'es pas faiseur de miracle patenté, remarqua doucement Albator en levant une main pour tenter d'apaiser son rejeton.

\- J'ai pourtant été créé pour cela ! se révolta Alérian, les joues aussi enflammées que ses prunelles d'un vert profond, la crinière plus en bataille que jamais.

\- Non ! siffla son père.

\- Papa !

\- Alie, tu es né de l'amour de ta mère et de moi. Tu as grandi dans l'amour de tes Tuteurs. Tu as été formé à l'Académie de Warius et de sa République Indépendante. Tu as forgé ton expérience de commandant de bord avec tes bâtiments de guerre ! Tu es toi, entier, Humain. Le côté surnaturel est venu plus tard, et ce n'était pas ton naturel à la base. Tu fais au mieux, dans tous les domaines de ta vie ! Et si des peuples – comme les Kerstiens survivants, les bulldozeurs Dorkeurs et les Varians – poursuivent dans leur querelle de toute éternité, ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité ! siffla encore Albator.

\- C'est devenue la mienne, gronda Alérian qui ne décolérait pas. Et en temps qu'Instance Surnaturelle, j'ai complètement foiré mon entrée, ma présentation, si tu préfères, papa. Comment pourrais-je prétendre continuer à veiller sur des univers, alors que j'ai laissé trois ethnies en plein désarroi et vouées à une triple vendetta pour l'éternité à venir ! ?

\- Une chose à la fois, temporisa Warius. Je sais que je suis le moins familier, en dépit de tout le passé, avec tes démêlées avec le surnaturel, mais je te connais et je sais que tu donnes toujours ce que tu as dans le cœur et l'âme ! Et je ne connais rien de plus important ! Et je me révolterai si on t'en faisait le reproche !

\- Merci, Amiral. Je ramène les Aspirants pour la fin de leur stage, ensuite je prendrai tes nouveaux ordres pour la suite de la Mission du Destroyer !

\- Je t'attends, colonel Rheindenbach.

Alérian opina du chef, se levant saluant impeccablement son Amiral, bien qu'il soit encore en tenue civile.

\- A toi aussi, à bientôt, papa, promit le jeune homme.

\- Je t'attends aussi, Alie.

Les deux balafrés échangèrent un sourire complice et surtout d'une infinie affection, puis les hologrammes s'éteignirent.

Alérian se leva lentement.

\- Nymiel ?

\- Tu peux me renvoyer chez moi, je te prie ?

\- Adieu, et merci pour ton appui, une fois de plus, Nymiel !

\- A bientôt ! rétorqua plutôt l'Ergul.

Et laissant son ami Humain interloqué sur cette réplique, l'Ergul disparut.

Alérian prit encore de nombreuses inspirations, toujours stressé au possible en dépit de son attitude absente, ses cœurs battant la chamade.

\- Rentrons, marmonna-t-il entre ses lèvres.

\- A tes ordres, s'agita doucement Beebop le robot rouge et blanc !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Le colonel du _Firestarter_ s'était fendu d'un petit speech à l'adresse des Aspirants de son Destroyer qui y avaient passé plusieurs semaines afin de peaufiner leur formation technique à l'Académie de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- … Le Lieutenant Ludjinchraft et moi-même avons apprécié vos progrès, et vos rares erreurs. Nos dernières observations seront ajoutées à vos dossiers individuels d'ici quelques jours, et serviront à vos Instructeurs. Et dans quelques semaines, chacun de vous se retrouvera de façon officielle sur un bâtiment de notre Flotte. Pour moi, vous avez tous réussi votre stage final. Je suis fier de vous, de la relève, et je vous félicite. Et en particulier à l'Aspirante Dheena Shol qui a officié à mon poste.

Alérian se tourna vers Oshryn qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Le cargo intergalactique _Smorflung_ va venir vous ramener à Déa la capitale de la République. Préparez vos bagages, le transfert est imminent ! fit Oshryn en prenant la relève.

\- Je vous souhaite une belle et longue carrière, reprit Alérian. Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous salue ! Et joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme porta les doigts à hauteur de sa casquette.

* * *

Le transfert opéré, Oshryn était allé rejoindre son colonel.

\- Tu sembles bien sombre. Pourtant, comme tu l'as dit : la relève était devant nous, jeune et brillante, pleine de feu ! ? Je ne comprends ta réaction ?

\- Cela aurait dû être nous, un jour, marmonna Alérian en faisant tourner entre ses doigts son verre de limonade.

\- Je comprends encore moins…

\- Nous avons été formés en urgence, lancés dans la mer d'étoiles avec cette maigre formation, et sans aucune cérémonie. Les Drakkars nous ont volé nos débuts.

\- Quelle réelle importance, Alie. Cela ne nous a en rien empêché de devenir un exemple pour les jeunes générations, enfin toi surtout !

\- Ne flatte pas mon orgueil, il n'en a pas besoin pour être assez fier de moi au quotidien ! ricana Alérian. Mais il me restera à jamais ce goût de « trop peu ». Alors que ces Aspirants nous admirent, tous, c'est moi qui les envie ! Je suis un égoïste peu estimable, n'est-ce pas, Oshryn ?

Le second blond secoua la tête de façon négative, posant une main apaisante sur le poignet de son ami qui, comme à son habitude, se tourmentait lui-même avec ses états d'âme.

\- Non, tu es simplement humain ! Et, oui, nous n'avons pas reçu quelque part l'assentiment, le… Je ne trouve pas le mot…

\- J'irais jusqu'à dire l'adoubement de nos aînés, ou tout du moins de l'Amiral de l'époque ! fit Alérian toujours sans aucun ressort. J'oublie le plus souvent, et puis ça me revient en pleine poire. Après tout, sans l'urgence de la guerre, jamais la République ne m'aurait accepté comme capitaine d'un de ses cuirassés !

\- Comment peux-tu encore douter de ta légitimité ? s'attrista Oshryn. Tu as tout gagné par tes exploits guerriers, ceux connus et ceux plus confidentiels ! Nous sommes tous fiers de toi, à commencer par notre Amiral, et ça c'est inestimable.

Le regard d'Oshryn se durcit.

\- A présent, cesse de battre ta coulpe pour une énième fois, c'est inutile, ça ne changera rien au passé ! Seul l'avenir compte. Et les visions que tu as eues le prouvent !

Soudain, Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Comment pourrais-je bien survivre dans ces univers sans mes garde-fous ! ? Je démarre toujours au quart de tour. Je pars dans des envolées qui n'ont juste rien de lyrique, justes narcissiques… Merci d'être là, Oshryn !

\- Je ne te quitte pas, Alie. Je te remettrai les points sur les « i » autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire !

\- Merci.

\- Et quels sont les ordres immédiats, colonel ?

\- Je dois faire un saut sur Terre, voir mon père. Ensuite nous rentrerons vraiment chez nous. Notre Mission n'était que de finir la formation des Aspirants, aucun objectif autre en réalité.

\- Je te suis, Alie. Des nouvelles de Chalandra ?

\- Non, et ça me panique bien plus que tout le reste !

\- En ce cas, fonçons vers la Terre et Heiligenstadt !

Alérian se ranima.

\- Je serai avec une partie des miens. Et j'attendrai la venue de Warius qui est à nouveau convoqué devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique !

\- Compris, chef : je ramène le _Firestarter_ et je te laisserai en orbite de la Terre avec ton taxi personnel, le _Warriorshadow_!

_- Parfait, Oshryn.

Se détendant, Alérian apprécia qu'un Denver à la taille habituelle connue vienne sauter sur ses genoux

\- Quel que soit l'avenir, je vous sais tous près de moi. Je vais tâcher de ne plus me plaindre de toutes les chances que j'ai eues en réalité depuis que je suis venu au monde !

Denver ronronna et Alérian apprécia le moment amical.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Dans la retenue, surtout quand toutes ses émotions l'emportaient, Albator serra son fils à la crinière d'acajou contre lui, mais sans un mot.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, papa.

\- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Merci !

\- Chalandra ?

Et son père ne disant toujours rien, Alérian continua à redouter le pire.

Les Mécanoïdes ayant pris le léger bagage du jeune homme, Alérian ne trouva néanmoins aucune raison de se réjouir et d'être soulagé d'être à Heligenstadt, dans la villa de son enfance qu'occupaient désormais le couple de son père et ses petits frère et sœur !

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Alérian se lança au vu du silence prolongé de son père.

\- Chalandra, le petit ?

\- Ils vont très mal. Et rien ni personne ne peut y faire. Si tu avais pu, j'aurais parlé avant…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Toi, tu as plutôt l'air d'aller bien. C'est rare après un combat de folie contre ces monstruosités surnaturelles !

\- Je ne suis plus en sucre. Je me suis adapté. Mais j'avoue que j'avais pas imaginé m'en sortir aussi bien ! Mes amis Dragons y sont pour beaucoup, le pouvoir télépathique des Erguls a fait le reste, nos esprits ont tous été protégés !

Albator soupira.

\- Les Erguls me filent des frissons, mais ils t'ont aidé à plus d'une reprise, ça me fait bizarre.

\- C'est le cycle de la vie, mon papa : des ennemis devenant des amis !

Alérian eut un soupir.

\- Et inversement !

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna le grand brun balafré alors qu'ils demeuraient au pied des escaliers menant à la chambre où Chalandra se reposait, préservant sa vie et celle qu'elle portait.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu tant de visions en atteignant mon niveau surnaturel. Je ne me souviens d'aucune quasi, mais des sensations surnagent, bien que je ne puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit ! Mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes pressentiments. Ils n'ont rien à faire en ces circonstances.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour Chalandra, depuis tes dernières démêlées surnaturelles.

\- Non. Je suis juste là en tant que ton fils.

\- Et tu es le bienvenu !

* * *

Au soir, dans la bibliothèque, Albator tendit une tasse de thé à son fils.

\- Warius revient devant le Conseil de l'Union Galactique ?

\- Oui, et c'est lui qui est nommément sommé. Je ne peux donc me présenter à sa place en un artifice idiot… Je ne sais ce qu'ils lui veulent, mais ça ne peut pas être bon… J'irai à la rencontre de son _Karyu_ avec mon _Warriorshadow_. Je ne peux rien de plus.

\- Nous irons !

\- Papa ! Et…

\- Warius est notre ami. Je lui dois tout, je lui dois toi, tout simplement ! Je ne peux qu'aller au-devant de lui, même si un cuirassé Pirate n'est pas la meilleure escorte dont il pourrait rêver…

\- Il en sera honoré.

\- Je peux aller voir Chalandra ?

\- Bien sûr, mon grand chéri.

Alérian étreignit brièvement l'épaule de son père puis se précipita vers les escaliers.

Avec tout le sourire qu'elle pouvait ramener sur ses lèvres, Chalandra avait pris la main d'Alérian pour qu'il la pose sur son ventre.

\- Il ou elle, est là. Je l'aime tant !

\- Nous l'attendons tous. Mon papa veille sur toi, tu ne seras jamais en de meilleures mains !

\- Je le sais depuis bien longtemps, assura Chalandra. Tu peux aller et venir à ta guise, Alie. Ton père veille sur moi !

\- Il doit s'absenter quelques jours…

\- Je sais, il m'avait prévenue bien avant que tu ne débarques ! Il peut avoir un peu de sa vie. J'attendrai patiemment son retour une fois qu'il aurait souhait bonne revenue à Warius. Mais pour le nouveau passage devant le Conseil, je veux mon mari près de moi. Ne m'en prive pas ! ?

\- Ton époux sera sous peu auprès de toi, Chalandra. Nous allons juste faire une mini haie d'honneur à son _Karyu_ avec nos cuirassés Pirates !

\- Faites-lui bon accueil !

\- Tu peux y compter !

D'amitié, Alérian serra interminablement la jeune femme rousse contre lui.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Levé tard, Alérian n'avait trouvé comme interlocuteur à son petit déjeuner que Shiop, le majordome du domaine.

\- Où sont mon père et ma belle-mère ?

\- A la Clinique d'Heiligenstadt. Ils reviendront fin de matinée.

\- Ma sœur et mon frère ?

\- Enysse est à l'école et Aérandor à la Maternelle. Monsieur Albator et Madame Chalandra font tout pour que leur quotidien ne soit pas perturbé par la maladie de Madame.

\- Comme s'ils n'étaient pas hyper-sensibles, soupira le jeune homme en avalant ses œufs. Ils sont aussi fusionnels avec leurs parents que je le suis avec mon père, et par extension envers Chalandra. Elle a transmis un peu de mon héritage surnaturel à Enysse et surtout à Aérandor qui a eu sa balafre alors qu'il n'était la cible d'aucune menace ! Tout est de ma faute !

\- Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur Alérian.

\- Inutile de me donner du Monsieur, jamais les Mécanoïdes de mes Tuteurs n'ont été aussi obséquieux. Et je doute que cela plaise à mon père et à ma belle-mère.

\- Je suis programmé ainsi.

\- En ce cas, utilise ton programme d'apprentissage, Shiop ! glissa doucement Alérian. Mets-toi à niveau de ceux que tu sers, avec déférence, sans familiarité, mais sans trop de fioritures verbales, surtout pour ta maîtresse qui doit régir cette propriété, mon père ayant en temps ordinaire bien trop à faire dans la mer d'étoiles !

Alérian tiqua soudain, reposant sa cuillère, ne touchant pas à la salade de fruits qui venait de lui être apportée.

\- L'équipage de l' _Arcadia_? Clio ?

\- Ceux du cuirassé vert sont rentrés à leurs foyers respectifs, ou à ce qui en tient le mieux pour eux : compagne, solitude, amies de passage. Clio est avec Pline, son père, sur Jura.

\- Le temps est suspendu, je ne le réalisais même pas… Pourtant je suis celui qui aurait dû comprendre en premier ! Quelque chose en moi est détraqué on dirait… M'être approché trop près du brasier des Instances Surnaturelles semble avoir fait du mal à mes presciences… Mon père et ma belle-mère seront là pour le déjeuner ?

\- Oui, Monsieur… Oui, Alérian.

\- Bien, Shiop, tu vas y arriver ! sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

Patientant dans la véranda d'été, Alérian avait entendu malgré tout le bruit étouffé du moteur de la berline de son père.

Le jeune homme avait bondi de son fauteuil et s'était précipité vers le hall d'entrée !

\- Papa ! Chalandra ! Des nouvelles ?

\- Chalandra bénéficie d'un nouveau traitement, renseigna Albator. Elle et moi, et nos enfants, espérons qu'il fasse enfin effet !

\- Et moi donc !

\- Alie, je dois te demander… Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai vu ton bagage dans l'entrée, ta veste noire et feue, ainsi que le ceinturon de ton cosmogun. Tu repars ? Je savais que ton passage serait court, mais j'espérais…

\- Je ne m'éloigne que de quelques milliers de galactokilomètres. Je vais au-devant du _Karyu_ de Warius qui répond à la convocation du Conseil de l'Alliance. Il a tellement bataillé pour moi, il y a seulement quelques jours – ce qui me paraît être des semaines, voire des mois ! J'ai à être auprès de lui puisque c'est lui qui est nommément assigné !

\- Ta fidélité à toi aussi est remarquable.

Le regard marron d'Albator se ranima.

\- Voilà bien pourquoi je t'accompagne dans ce voyage éclair, mon grand garçon ! Toshiro peut faire décoller l' _Arcadia_ du Dock Orbital où je l'ai laissé. Allons à la rencontre de notre ami !

Alérian sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- J'espérais ce sursaut, mon papa. Bien que j'aurais compris qu'au vu de la situation…

\- Chalandra sera là dès mon retour. Je ne m'absente que quelques heures !

\- Et son traitement ?

\- Cela prendra des jours, beaucoup de jours, avant de savoir cette énième formule la soulage. Je vais accueillir notre ami commun !

\- Allons-y, papa !

* * *

Les deux cuirassés battant pavillon Pirate s'était rendus à la rencontre du _Karyu_ Militaire de Warius.

Premier dans la ligne des deux cuirassés, Alérian avait eu le _Karyu_ en visuel.

\- Warius ! jeta-t-il, bien que le contact audio de courte distance ne soit pas encore opérationnel.

Une boule de feu apparaissant soudain, elle percuta le _Karyu_ de plein fouet, le réduisant en débris, n'en laissant rien derrière elle en disparaissant !

Alérian hurla à s'en écorcher la gorge.

\- Warius ! Warius ? WA-RIUSSSSSSSSS


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Un très long moment, les deux balafrés étaient demeurés face à face dans l'appartement de l'antique château arrière du cuirassé Pirate.

\- La musique de Clio me manque, souffla enfin Albator. Ses notes m'ont souvent apaisé, souvent dans les moments pénibles. Mais je ne pensais pas, en dépit de nos vies de guerriers, que Clio aurait pu un jour accompagner l'envol de son âme !

Albator prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il était bien à bord ?

\- Pourquoi donc aurait-il camouflé son approche, joué avec un leurre en se servant de son cher _Karyu_? ! objecta Alérian dans un sursaut. Il répondait juste à une convocation de l'Alliance Galactique ! Son vol devait être sans souci, ennuyeux au possible même ! Et il ne représentait absolument pas une menace en dépit de l'armement de son cuirassé !

\- Et que disent tes talents particuliers ? insista Albator, sa prunelle plantée dans le regard vert lagon de son fils à la crinière d'acajou.

\- J'ai perçu la présence de Warius à bord du _Karyu_. Et puis plus rien quand cette boule de feu l'a atomisé ! Oui, papa, notre ami est parti !

Le jeune homme se leva.

\- J'ai été témoin du drame. Même si on ne me le demande pas, j'ai à faire un rapport ! Je retourne sur Terre. Et toi ?

\- Je demeure encore un peu à faire des cercles autour des débris de l'épave, au cas où… Tu as pu réaliser un miracle sans même t'en rendre compte !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, papa, soupira Alérian en resserrant machinalement le ceinturon supportant à ses hanches le cosmogun, seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue entièrement noire. Je te tiens au courant. Mais ne tarde pas, Chalandra t'attend !

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de revenir auprès d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand chéri !

* * *

De retour à Heiligenstadt, à défaut d'y croire lui-même, Alérian avait tenté de rassurer une Chalandra qui n'avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire dans son état de santé !

\- Ton mari revient vite. Il est tellement bouleversé par…

\- S'il n'en était pas ainsi, ce n serait pas mon mari, l'homme de ma vie, son sens de l'honneur, sa fidélité absolue à des serments d'amitié ! Moi, je ne bouge pas, tenta d'ironiser Chalandra, pâle comme une morte, sans forces. Mais, toi, tu ne me laisses pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se saisissant machinalement de la main du jeune homme.

Shiop le majordome les dérangea.

\- Une limousine vient d'arriver, colonel Rheindenbach. Le général Od Presgoll du Conseil Galactique vous attend !

\- Bien, j'y vais. Chalandra ?

\- Je t'attends. Je ne m'évade pas d'ici ! essaya-t-elle encore de faire bonne mesure.

Alérian se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée de la villa, prêt enfin à se présenter devant le Conseil de l'Union Galactique.

* * *

Patrouillant à sa manière dans la mer d'étoiles à peu de distance de la Terre, l' _Arcadia_ continuait de veiller sur l'épave du _Karyu_.

Le grand brun balafré serra les poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Continue tes appels en boucle, Toshiro ! Warius, réponds !

Mais comme depuis de bien trop nombreuses heures, les cris d'Albator demeurèrent sans réponse.

\- Je crains que je ne doive, une fois de plus, m'en tenir à tes pressentiments particuliers, Alie, soupira-t-il, soudain éreinté, à bout d'espoir.

\- Quelque chose à transmettre à Alie, qui doit présenter son rapport ?

\- Oui, que la seule boule de feu à laquelle j'aie été confronté fut celle de la Déesse de Feu, celle devenue notre amie : Lumiane ! Je ne peux accepter l'idée qu'elle nous ait trahi et se soit retournée contre nous !

Rejoint par le _Warriorshadow_ , le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ avait presque considéré comme un intrus un fils qui ne pouvait sur l'instant apaiser sa propre peine !

\- Qu'a dit le Conseil ? préféra-t-il jeter.

\- Trop de choses, mais en tournant en boucle ! grinça Alérian. Papa, attention, elle revient !

\- Quoi donc ! ?

La boule de feu réapparaissant soudain, elle percuta l' _Arcadia_ de plein fouet, le réduisant en débris, n'en laissant rien derrière elle en disparaissant !

Alérian hurla à s'en écorcher la gorge.

\- Papa ! Papa ? PAPAAAA !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

 _Cette fois, Alérian s'était bien retrouvé devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique. Et la mine du Général Od Pensgoll était tout sauf amicale !_

 _\- Décidément, vous ceux de la République Indépendante, vous ne vous présentez jamais quand vous y êtes conviés ! L'autre fois nous vous attendions et c'est l'Amiral Zéro qui s'est présenté. Et cette fois alors que c'est lui que nous attendions, c'est vous qui êtes devant nous !_

 _\- Je pense que vous avez appris que mon Amiral avait été « retardé », fit Alérian d'une voix blanche, sans ironie aucune, triturant inconsciemment sa casquette entre ses doigts._

 _\- Les condoléances du Conseil ont déjà été portées à Marina Oki veuve Zéro, renseigna Lynon Krid, la secrétaire de la séance._

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi l'Arcadia Pirate de votre père est toujours à proximité de la Terre ? grinça pour sa part Od Pensgoll._

 _\- Il y a des débris par milliers, mais il espère retrouver le corps de son ami._

 _\- Aucune chance. En vétéran de l'espace, il devrait être le premier à le savoir ! gronda le Général._

 _\- Il n'abandonnera jamais. Mais je tiens à lui rappeler qu'il a aussi une épouse qui l'attend et qui a malheureusement sa priorité car il ne peut rien pour Warius… Il faut que je retourne auprès de lui au plus vite !_

 _\- C'est nous qui décidons ! aboya encore Od Pensgoll._

 _Le Général parut cependant se troubler légèrement._

 _\- Une idée de ce qu'est cette boule de feu ? Elle n'a rien de naturel, nos satellites d'observation n'ont pas pu l'identifier durant son attaque éclair ! Mais vous, colonel Rheindenbach…_

 _\- J'ai été aussi surpris que Warius, et même mon père. Cette boule de feu échappe à toute ma sensibilité. Mais même si je la cernais, c'est un combat qui ne regarde personne dans cette assemblée !_

 _\- Au fait, et cette Gorgone ? glissa Lynon Krid._

 _\- Balayée par mes Dragons ! Mais je ne peux rien quand je ne connais pas mon ennemi. Il faut que je retourne auprès de mon père !_

 _\- C'est nous qui décidons et ce Conseil est ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, de plus solide dans ces univers ! aboya le Général Pensgoll._

\- … Papa, attention, elle revient !

\- Quoi donc ! ?

* * *

La boule de feu réapparaissant soudain, elle percuta l' _Arcadia_ de plein fouet, le réduisant en débris, n'en laissant rien derrière elle en disparaissant !

Alérian hurla à s'en écorcher la gorge.

\- Papa ! Papa ? PAPAAAA !

* * *

D'abord entourée de leurs fils, des jumelles, Danéïre avait échangé quelques propos simples avec son époux. Elle avait ensuite envoyé les quatre petits métis dans leur chambre, avant d'aborder les sujets douloureux au possible.

\- Et Chalandra ?

\- Complètement prostrée, anéantie, sans réaction. Je ne pouvais lui dissimuler la disparition de son mari, n'importe quelle explication ne l'aurait pas convaincue que son époux ne pouvait la contacter pour un temps indéfini !

\- Et toi, quelles sont intentions ?

Alérian soupira.

\- Je crois que j'aurais bien imité mon père : effectuer des cercles autour des débris de l' _Arcadia_ pour tenter de récupérer sa dépouille ! Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il me faut découvrir ce qui a tué Warius et mon père !

\- Ils sont vraiment… ? sanglota Danéïre.

\- Ils étaient à bord. Et l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien… Je ne me moquais face au Conseil, le plus vieil adage qui soit par ailleurs : il faut connaître son ennemi pour le combattre. Et là, je n'ai été, à deux reprises, que le témoin impuissant de l'intensité de sa frappe, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau !

\- Je suis tellement désolée… Warius, puis ton père… Des chocs si violents, en quelques heures. Tu tiens bon ?

\- Je le dois ! Il ne reste plus que moi, soupira Alérian.

\- Les enfants espéraient. Mais je comprends, je t'encourage, mon bel amour ! assura Danéïre.

Elle hoqueta légèrement.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Les épaules d'Alérian s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Je pensais avoir droit à un peu de temps paisible. Mais là, je repars en guerre ! rugit Alérian.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Cet escadron a pour ordre de vous ramener à Déa, la capitale de la République Indépendante, colonel Rheindenbach ! jeta Od Pensgoll en faisant irruption, entouré de soldats en armes, dans l'appartement du jeune homme.

\- De quoi ? ! glapit Alérian.

\- Et je dois ajouter : de gré ou de force ! compléta le Général du Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique.

FIN


End file.
